Attack on Pirates
by LeviRivaille147
Summary: Levi Rivaille x OC story. Trafalgar Law x OC. For descriptive summary look at the top of each chapter. My summaries are always too long.
1. Chapter 1

*****I don't own many of the characters except for my OC. Many rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!*****

**I must apologize for the constant change in summary and for the weird way I wrote it. Whenever I use periods the letters/words disappear and my summaries are just too long which is why I had to squish everything together. So from now on I'll just write the summary here at the top.**

**Summary:** A cross story of **PetraRal7853**'s stories(with her permission)** Crew Mates** and **Fate Bonded By Destiny** comes this twist plot story, Attack on Pirates. Starkov,once known as Emily 'Lilly' Lantsov(from **Fate Bonded By Destiny**) lost her memories years ago on a deadly mission and was separated from her boyfriend Levi. Even after being reunited, Starkov still doesn't recognize her boyfriend. Now that humanity is danger from SeasKings, Starkov's only chance of survival is to remember who she once was with the help of another pirate Suki(from **Crew Mates**) along with her boyfriend the infamous Trafalgar Law.

**Enjoy and don't forget to comment afterward!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The gentle breeze against my face on a clear sunny sky like today out on the seas feeling the gently waves rocking me was absolutely wonderful to me. I could wish for nothing more than to stay like this forever. It was almost like a fantasy land for me. All that ended when my Captain called me over. Quickly I hurried down from the mast and hurried to my Captain's side.

"Were you enjoying the view again, Starkov?" Captain Eren questioned. I nodded while feeling ashamed of myself like usual.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he questioned. I slouched a bit trying to avoid contact like usual. Like always Eren pulled my chin up and looked harshly straight into my eyes. Slowly I could feel my soul melting by his eyes.

"_I'm sorry._" I apologized softly. Eren smiled and he gently patted my head before walking away. I couldn't help feeling a bit happy again. When Eren walked back to me he was smiling and was looking out into the distant. As I continued to stare at his wonderful smile I didn't realize my friend, Mikasa was calling out to me.

"Starkov… Starkov… Starkov!" she shouted. Quickly I turned, saw Mikasa, and hurried over to her. Mikasa and I were the first girls on the ship and we've had tons of experiences together that I would never regret happening. If I needed something I'd always go to her and whenever she needed something she'd always come to me. We were practically sisters, but I was the considered the youngest and yet second strongest underneath Eren of course. After hurrying besides her I followed her down below into the kitchen to help with preparations.

"Starkov how was it up there today? Was it more beautiful than yesterday? Today was more peaceful and calmer than yesterday so it had to be beautiful. Tell me what it felt like again?" Mikasa begged as we cooked. Mikasa was afraid to go high up the mast like everyone else including Eren. I was the only one that actually isn't afraid of being high up like that. Since Mikasa is afraid to go up she haven't had the experience to feel the awesome Breeze and the gentle swaying of the ship. So whenever I come back down I always explain it to her in details and she would get excited.

"It was wonderful. I really enjoyed today's fantasy." I started. Mikasa giggled and the cooks and Chief all laughed. Then both Mikasa and I scolded everyone at the same time. Afterwards we both laughed and I continued describing it.

"Oh Mikasa, I wish you could've been up there besides me. We could've had the best fantasy ever! It was wonderful. There was a nice gentle breeze blowing in your face, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the waves that rocked the ship felt as though you were rocking in a hammock. I imagined being surrounded by lovely flowers on a hill looking up just like that. Aww, I wished I could've stayed up there forever." I continued. Then just as I was about to continue, Chief interrupted and mocked me once more.

"You might as well stay up there, Starkov. You're no use here. Just leave and fulfill your fantasy and dream. You're even bad at cooking, cleaning, and everything else. Mikasa might as well do your jobs more often since she is better at you." He spoke. Quickly I turned at him and was clenching my teeth while thinking about what to do to get him back while not getting in trouble. Suddenly Mikasa turned me around and scolded Chief back for me.

"Shut up, Chief! Starkov is better than me at a lot of things. Plus if it wasn't for her hard effort to keep everyone single one of you alive then you wouldn't even be here. So you better shut your tramps or the next time I hear you mocking her like that again I'll throw you off the side of the ship and act as though you weren't even here." she countered. Chief then walked in front of her and looked at her angrily. Mikasa returned the look and now it seemed like there were going to fight again.

"Oh yeah, well I'd like to see you try to get rid of me." Chief argued.

"Is that a bet? Cause if it is, you'd be surprised how far I can throw you in a minute." Mikasa continued.

"Well you'd be surprised how fast I can chop you up in a minute."

"You want to go? If you want to go, then bring it!"

"Alright, let's go." Then they crashed heads and were struggling to push each other down. Now things were getting a bit too far. Quickly I got in between them to try to break it up. But then Mikasa and Chief both pushed me aside and crashed heads again. Before I knew it Chief pulled out his special knives and Mikasa already had her daggers ready. Just when things were about to get ugly a voice came from behind me.

"Mikasa, Jean stop this right now or someone's going to regret disobeying my order." Immediately Mikasa and Chief Jean stepped away from each other, but still gave each other the dirty look and I knew the only person that could do that was Captain Eren. Slowly I turned around and Eren was standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking extremely irritated. I know from experience that when he's extremely irritated like this the only thing you can do is just follow his orders and not dare to bother him. Quickly I stepped over to the side and he walked over in between Mikasa and Jean and stared around the kitchen.

"Would someone like to explain why these two were fighting?" Eren questioned. No one spoke and Eren became more irritated. Then I stepped forward and started explaining. If Eren was going to listen to anyone at this point, I would be the one to do so.

"Captain, it was my fault. I was talking about my stupid dreams again to Mikasa and Chief Jean got angry then Mikasa started standing up for me. That's how it all started. If anyone's going to get punish… punish me." I announced. Eren quickly turned around and saw me looking straight at him. He seemed to be surprise to see the serious look on my face and he relaxed a bit. Later he started walking out and I went over to the side again. But before he left he paused, turned around, and looked at everyone.

"You all better be happy that none of you got punished today, you all Starkov to thanks for that. Now I better not hear or see another fight about to start on my ship understand?" Eren declared. Everyone then nodded and Eren left. Afterwards Mikasa and I went back to work along with everyone else. When we were finished we both headed up deck to relax for a bit. What we didn't expect was for people to be all in panic mood. Then we spotted Eren and we hurried over to his side.

"Captain what's the matter?" Mikasa asked. Eren then pointed in the distance and we both looked at that direction. There were two navy fleets sailing in the far distance. Since my senses weren't going off like a bomb that meant we were still safe… for now.

"Captain… they haven't seen us yet. I think we should take the extra precautionary and steer over more to the right to avoid their sight of us." I declared.

"What makes you think they haven't seen us yet and are preparing to pursue us?" Eren questioned.

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

"Alright, I've always trusted your choices." Eren then shouted out some orders and we were moving more towards the right. Now that we could barely see the navy ship that was practically it, that meant they haven't seen us and we avoided battle. Quickly I climbed up the mast again to make extra sure that I wasn't wrong about my decision. As I looked into the distance back at the navy ship, it seemed as though the navy ship also turned the opposite direction to avoid a battle with us. So I sighed with relief and surveyed the area once more. Even though I didn't see anything my senses was going off like a bomb in the former direction of the navy ship.

Quickly I stood up on my tippy toes and looked all the way towards into the distance. Just like that I immediately saw the previous navy ship catching up to us with another navy ship following close behind. Immediately I rushed down and hurried to report it to Eren. When I reached him I was out of breath but I tried to explain to him what I saw and felt.

"Captain Eren… the navy ship… it's after us… and it's got a friend!" I reported. Eren's eyes widen and looked off into the distance to find what I reported was true. He then shouted orders to prepare for battle. As that was going on I was still trying to catch my breath and relax considering that when my senses were going off gave me a heck of a scare. But after I relaxed and was fully focused I quickly prepared for battle. I hurriedly went down below to the quarters and grabbed all my weapons I could carry and went back up. Surprisingly I was able to carry all my weapons while still having them well hidden from sight and still be able to move around freely. Just when I was about to go up deck, my senses were going off like a bomb again and I quickly dived back down the stairs.

At the same moment a canon just skidded across the deck and practically took out the upper deck there. Quickly I went up deck and prepared for more surprises. Later both navy ships were beside the ship and navy men were pouring in from every side of the ship. Immediately I drew my two katanas and got to work. Group by group I took out navy men and I noticed that soon this would be a race between Mikasa and I on who could kill the most navy men. Instantly later it turn into a race for the two of us, but it also lessened everyone else's work load including Eren's.

Soon after I finished with this one group Eren shouted that we won. Immediately I turned around and Eren was smiling happily and so was everyone else. I smiled in relief and felt a bit tired. After I placed my katanas away I hurried to his side. In front of Eren was a prisoner we caught and for some reason he seemed very familiar to me. But for some reason I just couldn't remember where I remember him from. Then Eren drew his sword and held the tip up against his neck.

"Tell me your name and I just might let you go." Eren announced. The prisoner snickered in displeasure. Now he even seemed more familiar, but why couldn't I remember. As the prisoner continued to stay quiet, Eren got even angrier and I knew what would come if he didn't answer soon. Just like I expected, Eren quickly pulled his arm down and was about to strike right at the prisoner. Out of reflex and sympathy I drew my katana and blocked his slash. I could tell that Eren was very angry and was putting a lot of force into this slash since when I blocked it there was a sound lag and when the impact came along, many of my crew mates were blown off balance. Now Eren was definitely angry at me, but I didn't want him to kill the prisoner until I figured out why I remember him from somewhere.

After I sheath my katana ignoring the fact that Eren could slash at me and kill me, I turned and faced the prisoner. The prisoner was down on his knees but I could already tell that he was just a bit taller than me and I was considered the smallest on the ship. So I crouched down a bit and looked him straight into his eyes with a gentle expression. I could tell that he was confused but was also thinking the same thing as I was. '_Where have I seen you before?_' This was going through both our minds. Then gently I rustled his hair and for some reason remembered having this feeling before.

"Starkov, step away from him this instant! I'm going to punish this fool for not knowing the power I have!" Eren ordered. Quickly I straightened up, turned around, stared straight into his eyes, and tried to tell him to back off. Slowly I knew Eren was going to fall for my stare and I'm going to have my way. But then it ended too soon when Mikasa told me to listen.

"Starkov, please just listen. Who knows what that prisoner could do to any of us if he's still alive? He killed almost half of crew. If he alone could do that then it would be best not to take a risk of letting him live." Mikasa added. Immediately I was getting aggravated. Then suddenly I pulled both Eren and Mikasa into the navigation room and locked the door behind us. There I told them my true intentions on what to do with the prisoner.

"Please let me handle him. For some reason I have a feeling that I've met him before, but also I can't remember. So for now I need him alive so I can remember. Now that I think about it I can barely remember my past memories. Something is happening to me and I need to find out what it is exactly." I begged. Eren sighed and then nodded while Mikasa still looked at me worriedly.

"Alright, I'll let you take care of him. But just remember this if he gets into trouble you'll be responsible in taking the blame. Please be careful. At times you make me worry with the choices you make." Eren replied. I smiled and now I was determined to anything.

* * *

***Hi readers, LeviRivaille147 here. I be very happy if you leave your thoughts on this in the review box down below. Thanks for reading! :)**

****If you like this story and would like more similar to this then please check out my community: Levi Rivaille/OC. I am currently looking for staff members so if you are interested please pm me.****

*****For all those Aot/SnK fans that are also One Piece fans who love Trafalgar Law please check out my buddy's community: Love Trafalgar. She too is looking for staff members so you can either pm me or her.*****

**Thanks again for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

*****I don't own many of the characters except for my OC. Many rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!*****

**I must apologize for the constant change in summary and for the weird way I wrote it. Whenever I use periods the letters/words disappear and my summaries are just too long which is why I had to squish everything together. So from now on I'll just write the summary here at the top.**

**Summary:** A cross story of **PetraRal7853**'s stories(with her permission)** Crew Mates** and **Fate Bonded By Destiny** comes this twist plot story, Attack on Pirates. Starkov,once known as Emily 'Lilly' Lantsov(from **Fate Bonded By Destiny**) lost her memories years ago on a deadly mission and was separated from her boyfriend Levi. Even after being reunited, Starkov still doesn't recognize her boyfriend. Now that humanity is danger from SeasKings, Starkov's only chance of survival is to remember who she once was with the help of another pirate Suki(from **Crew Mates**) along with her boyfriend the infamous Trafalgar Law.

**Enjoy and don't forget to comment afterward!**

* * *

Chapter 2

When I opened the door and was about to go out on the deck my senses were going off like a bomb again so I quickly hit the deck. Just like that one of my crew mates went flying into the navigation room. Then after I got up and I hurried out onto the deck to find the prisoner got lose and was now fighting off my crew mates. Quickly I hurried in to stop him. But since everyone was in an uproar and were all crowding around the prisoner it slowed me down. Before long my senses were going off again and I hit the deck with the little space I had. This time the prisoner sent Chief flying. Now things were getting out of hand and was extremely irritating me.

Immediately I jumped up grabbing one of the sail ropes and used that to get me past the crew. Then just when the prisoner was about to get the new girls, Christa and Ymir, I quickly stood in his way. The prisoner then back off and stopped. But I still took my defensive position just in case something else might happen. Up until Eren and Mikasa finally came the prisoner still didn't do anything anymore. Now things were getting confusing to me. Eren then ordered everyone to disperse while I had to bring the prisoner down to the cells.

Just as I was about to lock him up, I changed my mind. Then I suddenly grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him up to the navigation room while no one was looking. Quickly but quietly I closed and locked the door behind us. The prisoner then sat down in one of the chairs not looking worried at all. As I studied his posture and his expression, there was a connection that was somehow not going through me clearly. '_Where have I seen him before?_' I questioned in my head. When I was about to start asking him questions, he started asking me first.

"What's your real name?" the prisoner asked. After that I started wondering why he wanted to know my real name.

"My name?... It's Starkov." I replied.

"Any last name?" he questioned.

"No, why do you even want to know?"

"Am I not allowed to ask?"

"No. Now that you asked one question, it's my turn. What is your name?"

"It's Heichou."

"Lance Corporal?"

"Yes, that's what many people I know call me by. Where did you come from?" Now this is sounding as though he's interrogating me when I'm supposed to interrogate him. That annoyed me for a second. But I had to let it go otherwise this won't turn out so well.

"I've been on ships for as long as I could remember. It's just I've been moving from ships to ships back then. Now I stay here permanently. Now what were you thinking of accomplishing the capture of us?" I questioned.

"It's the justice of the people. Why are you being a pirate? You could be a merchant on the seas, a traveler, or a navy woman, but why a pirate?" He replied.

"I have my reasons just like you do for being a navy man. What were you going to do if you managed to escape from this ship?"

"I wasn't planning on leaving this ship. One of your stupid crew mates mocked me and I got angry. Anyways I don't have to do all that hard work in trying to escape. Who are your relatives?"

"Wait a minute, why don't you want to leave? Many of our prisoners here always try to escape. Why aren't you trying to escape?"

"You haven't answered my question yet. Who are your relatives?"

"I don't know who my damn relatives are! Why should I care who they are anyways? They abandoned me from the start! If they did that why should I give a damn about them when they gave me nothing? Now answer my question! I'm the one who's supposed to ask you! What are you planning?" Suddenly my senses were going off like a bomb and I hurried to the window. At the window there were about four navy ships coming after us. I couldn't believe that this fucking prisoner planned to be captured and was planning on ambushing us when we least expected it. Quickly I hurried outside while holding onto Heichou's wrists and pulled him all the way to Eren.

"Captain, we have four navy ships after us! This prisoner was planning it the whole time!" I reported. Eren nodded as though he already knew. Then suddenly Eren ordered the ship to make a sharp turn. Now we were heading the opposite direction and was now heading straight towards the navy ships.

"Captain what are you doing? If we try to fight them now we'll be doomed!" I questioned. Eren ignored me and I knew now that nothing would make him change his mind. Quickly I pulled Heichou down below and locked him in one of the cells before going back up to prepare to fight. When I got back up Mikasa was there talking with Eren. Then Eren called me over.

"Starkov I'm putting you in charge of taking the navy ship to the far left. Mikasa I'm putting you in charge of taking the navy ship to the far right. The two of you need to take out those ships while we handle the two in the middle." Eren ordered. Mikasa nodded and prepared to board that ship. Since there was no way I could change Eren's mind now meant I had to do the same. So I quickly climbed the mast and waited for the right moment to jump. After I jumped I immediately started taking out everyone on board. Then for the final touch I completely sunk the ship. Afterwards I helped take out the ship next to it. But just as I was about to sunk the ship the navy men cried out in victory.

As I took a quick glance behind me I notice Captain Eren was pinned to the deck and Mikasa was tied up. For some reason I was thinking about Heichou so I jumped back on Eren's ship ignoring all the navy men chasing after me and hurried down below to his cell. Surprisingly Heichou was still there, but now for some reason I was guarding him like hell. My mind was all messed up and I could barely control myself anymore. It seemed like my mind was telling me that the only way to still win victory was to guard him. Later a tall navy man with blonde hair who I saw before that was standing in front of Eren and was smiling came down. When he looked around me to find a lot of dead bodies piling up around me he was shocked yet amazed.

"You're not going to give up are you?" the navy man asked. I didn't reply and I stood in my defensive position the whole time he started to talk.

"You know you're the first pirate I've met that actually won't give up even though the pirate is the last one standing. What's your name pirate?" he questioned. I still didn't answer and I continued to stay in defensive position.

"Erwin, this girl isn't going to give up no matter what. I know this girl well enough that when she puts her mind to something she isn't going to give up that easily. Let me talk to her, Erwin." Heichou said. Erwin nodded and called back everyone up to the deck. Even though he was gone and so were the navy men I continued to stay in defensive position.

"Starkov, please relax. If you behave and listen to me I just might be able to save you from the torture your Captain and friend will be getting." Heichou stated. I ignored him and continued to stand there just like I've been doing. I knew that I should've listened to him, but my body just wasn't in my control. Later I was finally able to regain control of my body and I stopped standing in defensive position, turned to face him, and slowly cried. I grabbed the keys from my pocket and unlocked the cell door. Heichou then gently wiped my tears away and pulled me closer and then he hugged me. When he pulled away he patted my head and started heading up to the deck.

"Follow close behind me and you'll be alright." Heichou stated. I nodded, wiped the remaining tears from my eyes, took quick breaths, tried to look intimidating, and hurried to follow close behind Heichou. After we were up on deck, I was instantly being harassed by navy men.

"We should torture her!" shouted one man.

"Kill her!" shouted another. Now I was really hoping that I can make it through alive. Later Heichou left me in the navigation room on a navy ship alone while he went to talk with Erwin. Even though what Erwin said was true, how was I going to survive this? When I thought back to my days on Eren's ship when I use to climb the mast and sat high above at the end made me cry. Then afterwards Erwin came in with Heichou behind him and we talked.

"So Starkov, judging by what I heard from Heichou, are you willing to fight with the navy to save your life?" Erwin questioned. I nodded and Erwin leaned his body forward as if he was intrigued.

"Tell me what were you doing before you joined Captain Eren's crew." He continued. I paused for a moment and thought about it. As I was thinking about it tears started to come out even more.

"I… was a slave. I was sold by my own family members… to pay off the debt my parents left them with." I replied.

"Are you saying your parents are dead?"

"Yes."

"They were in debt. So were they killed by the government?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I was little at the time. Captain Eren took me in and told me that I was sold off by my aunt to pay off my parent's debt that they left her with. That's as far as I could remember back."

"So you joined Captain Eren's crew because he bought you. Why didn't you run away? Obviously you show the strength and courage that can easily escape from him. Why did you stay?"

"I had nowhere else to go. Even if I did know a place I could go, I'd be lonely… I don't like feeling lonely." Then there was a long silence in the room. I got a bit scared because Erwin was just starring straight at me along with Heichou. That made me feel as though I said something wrong and I was going to die. But then Erwin got up and left leaving Heichou and me. Afterwards Heichou walked closer to me and started patting my head again. When I looked up at him I couldn't help seeing him blush a little. I wondered if he was moved by my story.

"Can you remember anything else from your past?" Heichou asked. I shook my head and Heichou seemed to be disappointed. Then he took a seat across from me and casually reclined himself. Just before I could ask him something, Heichou told me something I couldn't dare to believe.

* * *

**LeviRivaille147, here! Sorry for uploading this a bit late that what I hoped to have uploaded. Things have been pretty busy for me. Hopefully I can upload faster this week considering I've got a week off from school. Hoped you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a comment!**

****Please help out PetraRal7853's community: Love Trafalgar Law! Help out my community as well: Levi Rivaille/OC!****


	3. Chapter 3

*****I don't own many of the characters except for my OC. Many rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!*****

**I must apologize for the constant change in summary and for the weird way I wrote it. Whenever I use periods the letters/words disappear and my summaries are just too long which is why I had to squish everything together. So from now on I'll just write the summary here at the top.**

**Summary:** A cross story of **PetraRal7853**'s stories(with her permission)** Crew Mates** and **Fate Bonded By Destiny** comes this twist plot story, Attack on Pirates. Starkov,once known as Emily 'Lilly' Lantsov(from **Fate Bonded By Destiny**) lost her memories years ago on a deadly mission and was separated from her boyfriend Levi. Even after being reunited, Starkov still doesn't recognize her boyfriend. Now that humanity is danger from SeasKings, Starkov's only chance of survival is to remember who she once was with the help of another pirate Suki(from **Crew Mates**) along with her boyfriend the infamous Trafalgar Law.

**Enjoy and don't forget to comment afterward!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Starkov… there's another side to you-" Heichou was then cut short when Erwin came back in with a bunch of papers. Like that Heichou changed the subject and started talking with Erwin instead. But I couldn't help wondering what that other side of me was. As Heichou was talking with Erwin I was thinking if about if it had to do with my senses going off like a bomb even when I don't see danger. Then I was thinking about if it had to do with the fact that I might've seen Heichou before. There were just so many possibilities that my head started to hurt.

"Starkov, we need your strength. Help us bring peace to the world. Humanity is in danger and we need every strong person we can find. Please help us and we'll give you your freedom." Erwin offered. Humanity is in danger? Who is so powerful that could make humanity in danger?

"What's the danger?" I questioned.

"Sea Kings." Heichou announced. For a moment I was about to burst into laughter, but seeing Erwin and Heichou's serious faces I swallowed hard that thought. Sea Kings weren't common around these waters, but if we were to head west of here then we would see many of them. But many men that have tried going through that place just end up in hell. Quickly judging by our course direction it seemed as though we were heading straight for hell.

"You're kidding right? No one has ever been able to tame the Sea Kings. Why would we dare try to wipe them out if we can barely tame them?" I confronted.

"We're looking for a certain someone that hangs out around that area that we believe from the rumors can help us with that feat. But so far no one has yet to find that person. Then again with the rumors that person hangs out with a certain pirate that we come to believe you can negotiate a deal with him." Erwin explained.

"Who's this pirate you're talking about?"

"Captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law." Instantly the moment I heard that name I fell backwards off my chair. I haven't heard of that name in a long time and even still that name always bring fear into my body.

"Starkov, are you alright?" Heichou questioned. But I was in too much of a daze from the name that I could barely get any sound out of my mouth. The last I heard that name was when Eren was looking through the newspapers to see which pirates made the headlines and that name was the one that Eren shouted angrily at.

"Starkov, do you some water? Are you alright?" Erwin questioned. I nodded my head and quickly shook out that feeling while trying to get a grip of myself. But all the rumors that Eren told me about Trafalgar Law just kept coming back to haunt me.

"_He steals the heart of those he dislikes. He slices people up for the fun of it. He's known as the 'Surgeon of Death' and 'Dark Doctor'._" Eren's words haunting me. Before I knew it Heichou wrapped his arms around me and was crushing me a bit while he was hugging me. But his warmth relaxed me a bit and I finally was able to get rid of those haunting words.

"Starkov are you alright?" Heichou asked. I nodded while still trying to keep calm. Later Heichou pulled away from me, but before he did he gently patted me on the head while smiling. I was confused but also in love.

"So Starkov, are you willing to do the job?" Erwin questioned. When I looked up at Erwin I felt as though I was going to die, but I nodded in acceptance considering I have nothing else to do now and if it means my freedom then yeah, I'll do it.

"Good, now Heichou will show you where you'll be sleeping and I'll have someone hand you your uniform that you're expected to wear always on duty." Erwin explained. I nodded and followed Heichou out and down below to the quarters. Unlike a pirate's ship quarter, a navy's ship quarter have rooms for a group of six. My room was at the end of the hall and it was small. Even though it was small I didn't have to worry about sharing it with anyone else. After showing me where my room is Heichou left and was all alone in the room. Later there was a knock at the door so I walked over to the door and looked who was there.

On the other side of the door stood a perky, brown haired, four eyed Marine girl with a neat pile of clothes in hand. Without invitation she walked into the room and laid the neat pile of clothes down at the side of the bed. Then she pushed me aside, closed the door, and picked up a set of clothes.

"This is your first time so I'll help you put on your uniform. They may seem tricky at first but soon you'll be able to put them on in your sleep." the Marine girl explained. Before I could protest she immediately started stripping me until I was only left in my underwear and bra. Then she quickly threw the uniform on me. Moments later she pushed me in front of the mirror in the corner of my room and I was shocked. Now I looked just like a Marine, but cuter. This was definitely different from that the Marine girl was wearing so why do I have to wear this. After a while of looking at myself I felt as though I was going to vomit. This uniform just really didn't fit my liking at all.

The skirt was just too short to me, the top sleeves were short as well, and the entire outfit itself felt small to me even though I was skinny as a twig and is shorter than Heichou. When I looked back at the Marine girl that brought me the clothes she was smiling happily. I titled my head in confusion and tried to get it straight to her that I didn't like it one bit.

"What's the matter Starkov? You seem a bit upset." The Marine girl questioned.

"What's the matter? I don't like this uniform I think it's too small and not suited for me! Why don't you have to wear it? I can't believe that I'm doing this anyways! I'm a pirate for god sakes! How did I even get stuck in this stupid humanity's fate business?" I protested angrily. Just when I was about to continue raging on my protest, Heichou opened the door to the room, paused, continued to stare at me, and slowly started to blush.

"Who… (_coughs_)… gave you that to wear?" Heichou questioned. Immediately I pointed to the Marine girl next to me and Heichou instantly changed his little blushing state to this dark scary aura state.

"Hanji, was this even the uniform Erwin told you to give to Starkov?" Heichou interrogated. Immediately Hanji nodded evilly and continued to smile.

"I helped him pick it out. I hope you like it Heichou!" Hanji exclaimed. Heichou then sighed, literally kicked Hanji out of the room, slammed the door shut, and told me to strip. I couldn't help stare blankly at Heichou. Was he being serious? Why should I strip in front of a guy?

"_I_… _I can't_…" I mumbled. Heichou looked at me as though he was completely clueless. I might have well just slapped him right here right now. But just as I was about to move the door opened again, but this time Erwin there. He stared at me just like Heichou did when he walked in. Then Heichou grunted and Erwin snapped to.

"Erwin, did you agree to this?" Heichou questioned.

"Yes I did, why? Do you not like it?" Erwin replied.

"No I don't like it! It absolutely doesn't look right on her! Where was the uniform you showed me last week?"

"Sadly that was just out of our budget. This was one that we could squeeze into our budget. I think it looks marvelous on her."

"Are you crazy? If that doesn't fit into our budget then we might've as well just get her regular uniform like Hanji and the others!"

"We could, but her structure is just too small. Her sizes are all too expensive."

"Well then how about I pay for her out of my kind courtesy plus I'd rather not keep staring at her while she's wearing this!" For a moment my heart just raced and I kind of fell in love with Heichou. But when he stared at me annoyingly I lost that feeling pretty quick.

"If you're going to pay for it then fine by me. The navy budget is already tight considering we did just put in a new order for newer weapons and a new supply of provision. So if you're going to pay for it fine by me. That'll make it easier for you to pick how cute you want her to look." Erwin teased. Immediately after Erwin said that my cheeks burned with embarrassment while my mind was going crazy and my heart racing like hell. After that Erwin left and Heichou told me to strip once again. I lost that feeling pretty quick once again and now I was just angry.

"Haven't you caught on already? I don't want to strip in front of you! You're a guy and I'm a girl! If you want me to strip then step outside the room!" I shouted angrily. Heichou then looked at me funny, but then turned around and left the room. Quickly I changed back to my old clothes. Moments after I finished changing Heichou came back in, took the uniforms and left. After that I lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling and was thinking about Eren, Mikasa, and the others. Later Hanji came back in and handed my dinner to me. Afterwards Hanji left and I was alone once again. When I stared at my dinner I couldn't help remembering the time when Mikasa and I got into a food fight that one time all because we were arguing who was better.

After I finished eating my dinner I thought about getting some fresh air up on deck. But when I looked around up on deck, Heichou was yelling out orders to Marines who were cleaning the entire deck of the ship. I was a bit shocked considering Heichou was being very picky about this cleaning. Later Erwin stood beside me and we started to talk.

"Are you surprise that Heichou is such a clean freak?" he questioned. Personally I wasn't really that surprised, but I still did feel this connection between us which brought me back to Heichou told me before.

"Erwin, Heichou told me there was another side to me. What do you think he could've meant by that?" I asked. Erwin looked at me a bit confused but then after looking at Heichou he seemed to have understood something.

"Don't worry about it Starkov. Sometimes Heichou can be so blunt that he doesn't realize most of the things he's says. So don't worry about it." Erwin replied.

"If I join the navy do I have to clean the deck when Heichou orders me to?"

"No, you'll be one higher than Heichou so he can't necessarily boss you around without my approval."

"Are you really seeking help from pirates now?"

"Pretty much, they are the smartest when it comes to the seas. Since our problem is the Sea Kings, pirates seem to be expert at dealing with them."

"Well some pirates… I wouldn't say all."

"Okay I have to agree with you there. Some of the pirates we ran into weren't so smart like your crew. Anyways I'm taking back what I thought about you during first encounters. I really do have high hopes that you would help us greatly. Just by your absolute courage to guard Heichou proved your determination for something."

"(_Blushes_) Thanks… and guarding Heichou that hard was just out of reflex. Do you really have high hopes in me?"

"Of course, Lantsov, you know you doubt yourself too much now than before. It's kind of sad that you lost your memory and got separated from Heichou long ago. But at least your strength hasn't vanished." For a moment I stared blankly at Erwin. Did I just hear him correctly? Did Erwin just really said things that referred to Heichou and him knowing me long ago? Did he really just say I lost my memory? Why did he just call me Lantsov? Who's Lantsov and what else does he know about my past?

* * *

**LeviRivaille147, here! After writing two chapters of this story I then changed my mind of how this was going to end up and so it just ended up a plot twist of PetraRal's two stories that I liked. So with her permission she agreed to let me use the plot twist in this story. But please do read this and check out her stories! I think they're amazing! Please also help out my community: Levi/OC! I'm hoping to get at least 5 staff members and have at least twenty subcribers before spring break for me which is in two months. Plus don't forget to comment what you thought about this! It would really help! Thanks for reading! Hoped you enjoyed it! :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

*****I don't own many of the characters except for my OC. Many rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!*****

**Summary:** A cross story of **PetraRal7853**'s stories(with her permission)** Crew Mates** and **Fate Bonded By Destiny** comes this twist plot story, Attack on Pirates. Starkov,once known as Emily 'Lilly' Lantsov(from **Fate Bonded By Destiny**) lost her memories years ago on a deadly mission and was separated from her boyfriend Levi. Even after being reunited, Starkov still doesn't recognize her boyfriend. Now that humanity is danger from SeasKings, Starkov's only chance of survival is to remember who she once was with the help of another pirate Suki(from **Crew Mates**) along with her boyfriend the infamous Trafalgar Law.

**Enjoy and don't forget to review afterward!**

* * *

Chapter 4

After a while of looking at him blankly and frozen in shock Erwin just realized what he just said and immediately slapped himself.

"Aw… _shit_… um… forget what I just said. I didn't mean all that." Erwin staggered. Knowing that Erwin knew more of my past than I did I had to take advantage of this turning point. Quickly I starred at Erwin straight into the eyes just like I usually do with Eren to scare him sometimes and pretty much anyone else that dares to mess with me. Suddenly Erwin grabbed my arm and pulled me to his room and locked the door behind him. There Erwin coward behind his desk before things got much deeper.

"Alright, spill it! What else do you know about me and my past? Who's Lantsov? How exactly did I lost my memory and got separated from Heichou?" I interrogated. Erwin sank back into his chair and I knew I would win this one.

"It was ten years ago… you were on a special mission with Levi… at first things were going out as planned… but then the moment you stepped into that place… that was where we lost you…" Erwin started.

"Who's Levi?"

"That's Heichou's real name. Levi Rivaille." The moment he said Heichou's full name, my heart started racing and everything flashed so quickly. I suddenly remembered being in an explosion, blacking out, and being carried away. But that was all I could remember. Nothing else came back to me.

"What else can you tell me?" I continued.

"Well you and Levi… were dating…" Erwin continued. My mind boggled a bit. Me and that short, clean freak, heck of a guy… together? For some reason it felt right.

"Anything else?"

"While you were missing… Levi went into a completely melt down… when you do regain your full memory… you would notice he's a bit… slimmer than before." After Erwin finished that statement the door flew open and Levi walked in. Just when I thought Erwin locked the door. At first Levi didn't stare at me. He just completely ignored me and walked pasted me without even looking at me.

"Erwin, I just ordered Starkov's uniform. It should come in within a week. Plus the deck is now fully spotless. Don't make a mess. One last thing, we're nearing the Sea Kings' nest area. So far no signs of pirates anywhere." Levi reported. After Levi called me Starkov I completely forgot to question Erwin my real name. Suddenly I slapped myself hard against the forehead and drooped my head down. That was when Levi actually looked at me from the moment he entered the room.

"Are you alright, Starkov?" Levi questioned. I looked up and nodded my head. Just like that Levi turned back around and completely ignored me once again. Erwin on the other hand was stealing glances from time to time. As Levi and Erwin continued to talk I sat quietly in one of the chairs and just continued to think more about my past. The explosions, Levi,… why have I forgotten all this? Later Levi turned around and left. He didn't even look or sad anything to me after that.

"_How rude._" I muttered under my breath. Moments later Erwin sighed with relief. During the whole time he was talking with Levi he seemed really tensed up and nervous.

"Erwin… what was my name back then?" I questioned.

"Your name… Emily Lantsov. But Levi called you by a special name. Sadly that's all I can tell you. I don't really know what special name Levi called you by because he only called you that when you two were alone. So that part you're going to have to figure out. Maybe if you remember that one name maybe all your other past memories will come back to you." Erwin replied. I sighed knowing that Erwin has nothing more to tell that will really help me. So I got up and returned to my room. Then I collapsed on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

_When I opened my eyes, there was fire all around me. Quickly I started to panic and tried calling out for help. But no one came. Soon the entire place started shaking and I was knocked to the ground. Then just when I thought I was going to die everything calmed all around me. This time as I looked around I saw I was in a flower field filled with all sorts of flowers. Off to the distant there stood a flower that caught my eye. So I started walking towards it._

_As I got closer I saw a human figure standing next to the flower that caught my eye. When I got close enough I realize the person that was standing next to that flower was a girl. She looked awfully familiar for some reason. Then when I stopped the girl smiled, picked the flower that caught my eye, walked over to me, and placed the flower in my hair. I was confused. I didn't really know who this girl was or why she did that for me._

_"I'll see you soon." the girl said before disappearing. Quickly I frantically started searching everywhere for the girl, but she was nowhere to be found. Before I knew it the flower started to wilt and so did all the flowers around me. Suddenly what I thought was a field of flowers turned into the ocean. I was just sinking down to the bottom not being able to move at all. Soon after a Sea King came out of nowhere and was staring me down. I wanted to flee but I couldn't move any part of my body at all. Then just when the Sea King opened its mouth and was about to devour me I felt something hard and cold smash against my face._

As I looked around I realize that that was all just a dream. I was relief that that was just a dream. When I got up my head was spinning a bit and my face hurt a bit. Later there was a knock at my door so I went to see who it was. At the door was Levi, and he was holding what seemed to be my new uniform. Quickly I allowed him in and closed the door behind him.

"Here's your new uniform. It actually came in super earlier than expected. So here try them on. I'll be back in a moment. I need to deal with something and I'll be back to see how it looks on you." Levi explained. Like that he was in and he was out. Quickly I changed into my new uniform and I went over to the mirror to check it out. This was much better than the first one and I could easily be flexible in this. The sleeve wasn't too short nor was the skirt. And I really loved the color. As I studied the color once more I realize it was the same color as the flower in my dream. Then I suddenly recognized the flower to be a Lilly. Suddenly my heart started to race and I became light headed. Slowly I slumped down to the ground and held my head with my hands.

Everything started to hurt, my heart, my head, and my body. What was happening to me? Moments later more bits and pieces of my past flashed before me. This time there was me riding on a black majestic horse through a forest running away from something, followed by me standing on top of a really high building looking at the far distant, and finally seeing a bouquet of Lilies. Afterwards all that ended with a sudden burst of pain and I could no longer support myself to sit up straight. I collapsed right on the ground and my arms and legs were shaking like hell. Later I sort of blacked out a bit.

But when I did come back to, I felt a warm embrace followed by a soft hand gently rubbing my head. When I looked to see who it was, it was Levi. What once used to be a serious scary look was now a kind soft look that instantly made my heart race.

"_Levi…_" I softly called out with the strength I had. Levi then smiled for the first time. My heart even raced faster. Then Levi leaned his head closer and kissed my forehead while continuing to rub my head.

"Are you alright?" Levi kindly asked.

"_How… how long has it been… since I blacked out?_" I asked.

"I don't really know. When I came back in you were on the floor shaking and twitching. So I stayed by you to make sure that you were okay."

"_Levi… did you miss me dearly?_"

"…What do you mean?" After I blacked out and woke up to see Levi's kind look, I suddenly remembered a lot of my past, but not all of it. I remembered the times that Levi and I shared happy moments. I remembered the dangerous missions we always went on. Lastly I remembered Levi's sad look before we got separated during our last dangerous mission together.

"_Levi, I remember us. I remembered how we use to share smiles together. I remembered how after every dangerous mission we would smile and laugh. I remembered… your sad look before we got separated during that mission long ago._" I announced. Levi's kind soft look immediately disappeared and was replaced with the sad look that I remembered last seeing before I lost my memory and got separated from him. Quickly I sat up and hugged him. Moments later I ended up crying and squeezing Levi more than I had to. But then Levi squeezed me back tighter so it kind of worked out. Later Levi pulled away, but instead kissed me on the lips.

I was in love with him all over again. When Levi pulled away once more he hugged me again. It was a good thing too that he didn't kiss me again because Hanji burst through the door and scared the heck out of the two of us. She had an evil glint in her eyes that I never thought would be terrified ever again. Even Levi had a bad feeling about what Hanji was going to say.

"Seems like the two of you are back together." Hanji stated. Levi then got up and helped me up. He then brushed off some dust off the two of us and started heading out the door. As he walked past Hanji he immediately grabbed hold of Hanji's ear and started pulling her out by the ear. Just before he closed the door Levi paused, and looked back at me.

"This uniform definitely fits you better. I'm glad I spent my money on this. In fact I'm willing to spend anything that will satisfy you, Lantsov. I'll come by again later to walk you to the dining hall." Levi declared. I smiled and wanted to hug him, but Hanji was still around, so I didn't want to take the risk of her spreading rumors.

"I'll see you later then, Levi." I called out. Levi gave me a quick smile before closing the door. Even though I was alone in the room again, I didn't really feel lonely. I have Levi now and I remembered most of my past. But I still couldn't remember what Levi use to call me secretly. It didn't matter anyways. Levi could call me anything he wanted and I wouldn't care as long as he continued to love me.

* * *

**Hi readers! This was a hard chapter to write believe it or not. There was so many ways to go with this. I was debating with myself if I should've gone a different way with this... but then here it is. Now I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully it's much easier to write. Hoped you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review down below! :) Check out my community: Levi Rivaille/OC, for more stories to enjoy! Thanks, bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****I don't own many of the characters except for my OC. Many rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!*****

**Summary:** A cross story of **PetraRal7853**'s stories(with her permission)** Crew Mates** and **Fate Bonded By Destiny** comes this twist plot story, Attack on Pirates. Starkov,once known as Emily 'Lilly' Lantsov(from **Fate Bonded By Destiny**) lost her memories years ago on a deadly mission and was separated from her boyfriend Levi. Even after being reunited, Starkov still doesn't recognize her boyfriend. Now that humanity is danger from SeasKings, Starkov's only chance of survival is to remember who she once was with the help of another pirate Suki(from **Crew Mates**) along with her boyfriend the infamous Trafalgar Law.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

After Levi left me alone in the room I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was now just constantly clogging up my mind. His smile, his kiss, his touch, and his comment all clogged my mind. I never thought I'd end up in a lovey-dovey state like this. But here I am and that was all I could think about. Later Mikasa dropped by and even she was now wearing a Marine uniform, but not like mine or Hanji's. She took a seat beside me on the bed and was looking down.

"What's the matter, Mikasa?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She replied.

"Come on, you wouldn't look this down unless it was really something big. What is it? You can tell me, can't you?"

"You went back to your normal self again."

"What do you mean?"

"You remembered most of who you once were. You've changed. You're no longer the girl that loved heights and adventure and dreams anymore. You went back to your normal old self."

"Mikasa, you knew about my old past? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Everyone knew who you once were. Eren, Jean, everyone knew. We just didn't want you to be who you once were again. We didn't want you to be haunted by the past like we were. We wanted you to be happy."

"Mikasa, just because I remembered most of my past doesn't mean I've completely changed. I'm still the girl who Eren bought from the slave market who instantly became friends with you."

"No… you're different. Everyone's going back to who they once were. We'll soon all be haunted by the past once again." Before I could protest Mikasa got up and left in a hurry. I couldn't stop thinking about how she said I've changed. I went over to the mirror and took a look at myself.

"_Have I really changed that much?_" I questioned myself. Later Levi came back to take me to the dining hall. I smiled at him even though I was feeling a bit down and worried. But Levi saw through my disguise. He then walked over to where I was and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's bothering you, Lantsov?" he questioned. I sighed, but didn't answer. I just continued to stare at myself in the mirror with Levi holding onto me.

"Tell me what's bothering you." Levi begged.

"Mikasa came in here earlier. We had a talk." I started.

"What did you two talk about?"

"Mikasa told me that I changed. She said I returned to the way I once was. And she said that she didn't want to tell me before about my past because she didn't want me to be haunted by the past. But then she left before I could ask why. That got me thinking… have I really changed that much?"

"Lantsov… don't let that bother you. I'm sure they didn't want to tell you because they didn't want you to suffer in the future."

"But that still doesn't make sense. What happened in the past that everyone doesn't want me to remember?"

"Lantsov… the past was complicated and horrible. Everyone is haunted by that. Especially you… you were the one that suffered the most out of everyone. So I guess that's why they decided to keep it a secret from you." I fell silent after that. Tears were slowly falling from my eyes. Why didn't I ever think that everyone that I knew was only trying to be kind to me? Now I felt completely guilty and horrible. Levi then turned me around and hugged me after wiping my tears away.

"Let's get going to the dining hall before everyone gets worried." Levi said. I nodded and followed him to the dining hall. There everyone was already eating while some were already finished. We chose to sit at a table that was empty and away from everyone else. There we sat silently while eating. We just stayed silent and didn't even look at each most of the time. Later Hanji joined us followed by Erwin and slowly everyone else. What started out as a quiet table, turned into the noisiest table. I recognized most of the people that started to follow after Hanji and Erwin, while the others I was still unclear who they were. Then after I finished eating I started to see just how many people I knew at the table.

There was Hanji next to Erwin, who was next to Eren, then Mikasa, and that was where it ended. I didn't recognize anyone else after Mikasa. But they all seemed to know me. Maybe they remember my old self. Soon I started to feel lonely as everyone including Levi started talking to each other. So I sneaked out of the dining hall and stood around the deck for a while. Then I looked up at the mast and wondered if it was the same as Eren's ship. Quickly I started climbing it. It did seem like it was taller, but when I got up to the top, it seemed the same. The view was the same, the feeling was the same, and my feelings were the same. Up here so high and relaxing was peaceful to me. I loved it up here and soon I started drifting off into my dreaming self.

I imagined flowers of all sort all around me with a gentle warm breeze on a nice beautiful warm day in the summer time. The birds were chirping happily. All around bees were buzzing from flower to flower. I lay on the ground with the wonderful flower smell engulfing me. This was peaceful and happy. I looked up at the cloud and imagined that they were happily dancing around in the sky. There was nothing that could ruin this. Soon I drifted off to sleep with that happy picture still stuck in my mind.

Moments later I was awakened by tons of shouting down below. When I looked down everyone was searching frantically. So I started making my way down below. Once I was on the deck below I was instantly surrounded by everyone who were looking worried and angry while others were shaking their heads and sighing.

"What were you doing up there, Lantsov?" Hanji questioned.

"It's dangerous up there, what were you doing up there?" Erwin questioned.

"Why did you leave without telling anyone?" Levi questioned. Before I could answer Eren walked up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You can't take away the Sky from this girl. She's always dreaming up there. Even on my ship she would climb all the way up there and drift off to sleep." Eren stated. Later Mikasa walked up on the other side of me, slapped Eren's hand away from my shoulder, pulled me close in front of her, and wrapped her arms around me.

"She's a day dreamer. She loves climbing to the top and imagining peaceful happy thoughts. She only does that when she's stressed out or lonely." Mikasa declared. After that Jean came around and was making fun of me again. Then like always they crash heads and argued with each other again. Like always Eren and to come in between them to break them apart. After that Hanji and Erwin were laughing at that while Levi was looking displeased. So I walked over to him, slid my hands into his, and smiled while feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Levi. I saw you were busy talking with everyone else and I didn't want to bother you. I'm sorry." I apologized. Levi then sighed and patted me on the head before pulling me back to my room. Then just before he left he kissed me on the lips, patted me on the head again, and started walking away.

"Good night, Lantsov. Hope you sleep well. Don't go doing foolish things again." Levi reminded as he was walking away.

"Good night, Levi. Sleep well, too." I shouted after him. Afterwards I entered my room and tried to sleep. But for some reason something was bothering me that I couldn't sleep. So I went out to the deck and looked around. There weren't many lookouts in the night like in the morning, but that didn't seem to be the problem. Then I tried looking out into the distance to see if something was coming after us. But I didn't see anything. Soon after the feeling disappeared as the moon started to show and I decided to go back to my room. On the way back to my room, Mikasa caught up with me. We talked as we walked.

"Was it the same up there as Eren's ship?" Mikasa questioned.

"It was. Everything felt the same." I replied.

"Wasn't it a bit gloomy since it was dark outside?"

"Not really I still had the same feelings and imagination as always."

"Lantsov, do you hate me?"

"Why would you ask that? Of course I don't hate you. You're like family to me. I could never hate you. No matter what you say or do I'll never hate you."

"I'm glad. Thanks, Lantsov. Well good night."

"Good night." After that I returned to my room and tried sleeping again. This time the moment I laid on the bed I fell asleep. Soon after I felt warmer than before, but it really didn't bother me. Later I felt someone's soft skin brush up against mine. So I slowly opened my eyes and found Levi shirtless and sleeping next to me. I was so shocked that I fell back off the bed and crashed really hard on the floor while pulling the blankets along too. Moments later Levi woke up and looked off the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing down there?" Levi questioned. I was still trying to shake off the pain when I heard Levi's question. I tried to answer but I was too busy rubbing the pain spots.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Levi added.

"_No… maybe._" I staggered to say. Finally when I was able to shake off the pain I got up and tried to stay calm and not shout at him.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. Levi then scooted over to the other side of the bed while I climbed back in and under the blanket.

"Am I not allowed in here?" he countered.

"No, but you gave me a bit of a scare."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come and see if you were asleep. You were and you looked so peaceful. Just watching you sleep made me sleepy. So I climbed in next to you."

"Well I don't mind you sleeping next to me and all, but you literally scared the heck out of me. Yet you wondered why I ended up on the floor. You should be ashamed of yourself. Entering a woman's room and suddenly scaring her."

"I said I was sorry didn't I?" I sighed and hugged him before falling asleep. Levi then hugged me back and we both fell asleep while hugging each other. Even though Levi was practically burning me up, it was nice to have him by me. Whenever Levi was around me, he made me feel safe, loved, and protected even before when I couldn't remember him. All was nice and peaceful. It felt like I was in an eternal sleep with Levi. I didn't want this to end at all.

* * *

**Alright... this chapter kind of worried me a little... hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

*********I don't own many of the characters except for my OC. Many rightfully belong to Hajime Isayama!*****

**Summary:** A cross story of **PetraRal7853**'s stories(with her permission)** Crew Mates** and **Fate Bonded By Destiny** comes this twist plot story, Attack on Pirates. Starkov,once known as Emily 'Lilly' Lantsov(from **Fate Bonded By Destiny**) lost her memories years ago on a deadly mission and was separated from her boyfriend Levi. Even after being reunited, Starkov still doesn't recognize her boyfriend. Now that humanity is danger from SeasKings, Starkov's only chance of survival is to remember who she once was with the help of another pirate Suki(from **Crew Mates**) along with her boyfriend the infamous Trafalgar Law.

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapter 6

In the morning I was still sleepy even though I had more sleep than ever before. Levi was surprisingly still asleep when I woke up. He looked so peaceful when he's asleep. I couldn't resist kissing him on the cheek before I got out of bed. Just when I was closing in Levi quickly pulled me over and hugged me really tightly. Even though he surprised me a bit, he seemed be awake now. When I looked over at Levi's face he was smiling while his eyes were half open. I smiled back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Levi. Did you sleep well?" I greeted. Levi then brushed away some strands of hair that fell in front of my face and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Good morning, Lantsov. I did sleep well. How about you?" Levi replied.

"I slept well, but I guess I'm still a bit sleepy." Levi then sat up and stretched. Suddenly I saw a piece of my past where it was just like this. I woke up beside Levi on a morning like this seeing Levi stretch and his very muscular body. But now that I look at him and recalling what Erwin said before. He was a bit slimmer than before. While Levi was still stretching I quickly hugged him and he seemed to have been a little bit shocked by that. When I looked up at him he seemed a bit worried.

"You're a bit… skinnier than what I remembered. Did you eat properly at all while I was gone?" I asked. Levi sighed and hugged me back.

"I tried, but most of the time I just couldn't because I was worried about you. But now that you're back I've been eating more properly." He replied. I smiled and he kissed me on the lips. Later as we were both getting dressed for today, I heard Mikasa's voice along with Eren's and another boy that sounded familiar but I couldn't remember his name. When I looked at Levi he seemed to have become irritated.

"_Why do those brats have to make such a racket this early in the morning?_" Levi questioned under his breath. His expression changed as well, plus he was so irritated that he messed up tying his cravat. I laughed a bit under my breath before helping him tie his cravat on. Even as I was helping him he was still irritated as the noise level got louder and louder until you could clearly hear what they were arguing about.

"Mikasa please calm down." begged Eren.

"Eren's right, Mikasa, you're creating much trouble out here." begged the other boy.

"Get out of my way, Eren, Armin!" Mikasa shouted. So the other boy that I couldn't remember was Armin. Suddenly I remembered what Armin looked like and how he acted most of the times.

"What are you so worked up about this early in the morning?"

"Please calm down."

"Get out of my way!" Suddenly the door to my room flew wide open and there Mikasa stood with Eren and Armin right behind her. I wasn't finished with tying Levi's cravat on so when she opened the door I froze in front of Levi while still holding onto his cravat. When I looked over at Levi he was give Mikasa his normal irritated look while Mikasa was giving Levi her scaring angry look. Soon after I wasn't even sure who to be more afraid of anymore and neither did Armin or Eren.

"What is it with you brats making such noise this early in the morning?" Levi questioned. Mikasa got closer while Levi stayed in place, but I back off a bit.

"What is wrong with you? Why can't you leave Lantsov alone?" Mikasa countered.

"It's not like she doesn't like being around me."

"So why can't you give her some space?"

"Why can't you be quieter?" Quickly Mikasa and Levi both stared at me with such scary faces that I shivered and practically melted inside me.

"Lantsov did this short twit do anything to you last night?" Mikasa questioned. I was too scared to have even been able to answer and I just continued to back away towards the door where Eren and Armin were.

"Why are you pestering Lantsov? Even she doesn't want to answer to someone like you." Levi argued.

"Say that again you freaking Shorty." Mikasa mocked.

"Lantsov doesn't want to be around you, hot head."

"Clean freak."

"Brat." Suddenly after crashing heads they quickly turned to me again with their scary stares. This time I couldn't stand it that I screamed and ran out of the room before they even asked me something. As I was running up to the deck I heard Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Levi's voices, but it didn't seem like they were following. Then once I got out on deck I started climbing the mast and stayed up there. Even though I was up there a long time the feelings I once had still couldn't help me calm down. Their stares were too scary and their arguments were just terrifying. Later I heard Mikasa and Levi calling me down, but I continued to ignore them. Afterwards Eren joined into the calling, but I even ignored him. I didn't want to see anyone after what happened. Even though I loved Levi very much I was too scared see him now.

Soon after a while everyone gave up on trying getting me down. It became quiet and peaceful up here. But then it ended too soon, down below I could hear Mikasa and Levi fighting again. The noise just continued to get louder and louder even though I was way up here and they're way down there. Then I started looking around the areas in the distance from up here I noticed one small dot to the left. As time passed by it realize it was a sub in the water. It wasn't just any sub either. It was the one and only Surgeon of Death sub. Quickly I shouted down below.

"Stop your arguing right now! We have a big trouble coming our way!" I shouted. Mikasa and Levi immediately stopped and everyone looked up.

"What's the problem?" Erwin questioned.

"We have Trafalgar Law's sub coming closer to us in the front!" Quickly after that everyone scrambled to get ready for war.

"Lantsov, stay up there and be our eyes will ya?" Erwin ordered.

"No problem!" I replied. Quickly I went back to watching the sub, but then suddenly it dove down further. This was bad I couldn't see them anymore.

"Erwin, Trafalgar dove down further below! I can't see him anymore!" I reported. Erwin quickly then changed orders. I continued to survey the area for any signs of where Trafalgar just might rise. But there was absolutely nothing. The waters were back to the way it looked before Trafalgar even dove down further. Quickly I concentrated really hard, banged my head a couple of times, and finally got the answer I was looking for. If I didn't act, then Trafalgar would've attacked us to the right. Immediately I shouted to Erwin about my guess.

"Erwin, Trafalgar is going to attack us to the right of the ship!" I reported. Erwin gave me a quick nod before changing orders once again. Just like I guessed, Trafalgar did rose to attack us to the right of the ship, but we were prepared. Right before Trafalgar's crew could get out of their sub we had them locked on target and loaded. Trafalgar's crew was the first to come out and they immediately risked getting shot at. Soon what was expected to be a gun battle turned into a hand to hand combat. I continued to stay up here watching closely to see if Trafalgar was going to come out and fight. Later I saw Trafalgar slowly and leisurely coming out of his sub while holding his huge nodachi.

Trafalgar was exactly the same as the description Eren told me a while back. He had tattoos on his hands and arm. His signature hat was quiet clear and visible. He had that evil glint in his eyes like most infamous pirates did. After a while of staring at him, he looked up at me and smiled. I didn't expect him to actually have seen me way up here, but he did. Just as I was about to coward back a bit, someone from Trafalgar's crew climbed up the mast and got to where I was. Before I could act, I was knocked down to the deck with much strength and precision. Later I tried to get up, but there was just too much pain going through me as well.

After crashing onto the deck, two weird boys wearing funny looking hats were about to come after me. But then Mikasa and Levi drove them away. Later Armin helped me up and down below where Jean and Armin started to take care of my wounds. Just when things were calm down below Trafalgar showed up and knocked Jean and Armin away. Quickly I hurried to my room to get my swords, but Trafalgar grabbed onto my arm and pulled me back. He then lifted me with one arm and started carrying me away on his shoulder. I tried to get away from him but he was so big and muscular that I couldn't get away from his grip.

Later Levi and Mikasa both tried to come after Trafalgar, but then he was quick and fast even though he was carrying me. He easily blew Levi and Mikasa away. I continued to try and fight out of Trafalgar's stupid grip. After a while a girl I remembered seeing before other than the one who knocked me down from the mast. But once again I just couldn't remember. Then just before Trafalgar brought me down below his sub I quickly shouted for Levi. Immediately Levi, Eren, Hanji, and Erwin all came after Trafalgar. Trafalgar then snickered and quickly reached for his nodachi. Quickly while he loosened his grip I quickly wiggled out of his grip and started running.

Levi, Eren, Hanji, and Erwin were all too busy now that Trafalgar's crew had distracted them that now I was on my own. Quickly I started running with all I had in me. I didn't know how Trafalgar easily managed to get on and off the ship with this great distance between the two ships, but I still had to try. With all the strength I had I pushed off the railing and tried jumping back onto the ship. But my strength wasn't enough and I fell into the water instead. The salt water was burning my wounds and was making it hard for me to swim up to the surface.

But I continued to push onwards. Then when I did manage to get up to the surface and back onto the ship there was complete silence. What I didn't expect was Trafalgar to have done what he was known to do.

* * *

**Some of you might have noticed that I changed my profile pic and name... I have a tendency to do that a lot... Thanks for reading and check out my community: Levi Rivaille/ OC! :)**


End file.
